New World Order
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Newly turned demon Dean sees the error of his ways after feeling the power coursing through his body. He shows Sam just how much he's changed. Read warnings! They are very important in this story.


Random porny one-shot. I might write more. I probably won't.

**WARNING: **Wincest, blood kink, blood play.

Review and enjoy!

* * *

"Dean?" Sam questioned his eyes wide, "What the…You're a…What?"

Dean smirked darkly his eyes flashing black. Sam instinctively took a step back his hand reaching towards his knife. As his fingers wrapped around the hilt of the blade the younger man waited for the demon to attack, but nothing happened.

"Do you really think I'd hurt you, Sammy?" Dean questioned.

"You're not my brother," Sam shook his head.

"I am. You gotta believe me. I am Dean. Come on, little brother, you know me."

Sam continued to stare at the other man looking for some sign of his lie but he couldn't find one. Hazel eyes widened his had slowly falling back to his side. The demon in front of him was his brother. It was Dean.

Seeing the confusion in his little brother eyes Dean stepped forward reaching a hand out to rest on his shoulder. It was amazing to watch the taller man tense at the contact before his whole body sagged. It was as if he was holding the weight of the world.

Dean hated seeing his brother so defeated. Almost as if every ounce of good in the world was gone. It was his job to protect him and he failed to save him from the one that drilled that into his mind.

Moving forward once more the newly turned demon took Sam into his arms hugging him tightly. For a moment Dean was sure his brother was going to fight him, but the taller man surprised him by practically going limp in his arms.

Rubbing slow circles into his lover back Dean brought the younger man down until they were both on the floor. Sam easily curled into his brothers body soaking in the warmth he missed. It had been so long since someone held him.

"It's okay, Sam," Dean soothed, "I'm here."

"You're a demon," Sam whispered.

"I know. This wasn't exactly what either of us thought would happen. It did though."

"We can find a way to change you back."

"Why? I feel more powerful than I have ever felt. Being a demon is a good thing, Sammy. It also made me realize how wrong I was."

"Wrong? About what, Dean?"

The shorter man slowly let go of his brother before standing up. Sam watched him in confusion but said nothing as he picked up a knife. Hazel eyes meet green as the knife dug deep into the demons forearm.

Instantly the smell of blood hit Sam causing him to scramble backwards. His mouth was watering in want as his brain screamed at him. He couldn't drink demons blood. He couldn't become addicted again.

Dean made a soft shushing noise in the back of his throat as he offered his arm to his brother. He could see the war going on inside the man before the tether snapped.

Sam shot forward gripping the demons arm tightly as he guzzled down the blood. The taste was more powerful then he remembered and instantly he knew he would never be able to go without again.

"Yes," Dean groaned his head tipping back as a shot of liquid heat ran up his spine, "That's it, little brother, drink. Feel the power fill you. Come on. More."

Sam felt his eyes roll in the back of his head as ecstasy coursed through his body. Oh, how he missed it. The taste of the blood drowning everything away. The sound of his partner moaning as he drank their very life. The feel of his cock leaking in his jeans.

Ripping his mouth away from his brothers arm Sam pushed Dean onto the floor and quickly rid them both of their clothing. The smirk was back on the demons face making him look all the more devilish with his black eyes.

Placing his hand above the cut Sam quickly slicked his fingers before pushing them inside him. There was no rhyme or reason to his movements as he quickly prepared himself for his brother. The blood wasn't going to be enough to make it not hurt, but Sam could careless about that at the moment.

Dean watched in fascination at the sloppy work his brother was doing though he didn't lift a finger to help. He just laid back and watched the pain and pleasure flick on the younger mans face enjoying every moment of it.

"Are you ready for me, Sammy?" Dean asked running his hands over his brothers chest, "Ready for your big brothers cock to fill you until you can't think? Want me to fuck you so hard you'll limp all week? Is that what you want, baby boy?"

"De.." Sam pleaded working harder on his fingers.

"I'm right here, Sam. All you have to do Is…Take…It."

Taking his fingers out of himself Sam quickly lowered onto Dean his nails digging into the demons chest. Their movements were fast, rough. Neither wanted to slow down long enough to think about any of this.

Sam rocked back on Dean moving a quickly as he could. He waited so long to do this again. With a yell the hunter felt his orgasm rip through him. He fell forward onto Dean's chest. Licking at the offered skin he bit down bringing up blood as well as Dean's orgasm.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean panted, "We are never going back. Welcome to our new world…My King."


End file.
